Stoppable Time
by hayella
Summary: Hook tries to capture Wendy and make her the pirates' mother. Then Tiger Lily talks about a Land of Come Back when everyone can learn their past and reminisce what it feels to have a mom. On their journey, Peter realizes the fact he can no longer deny.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Peter Pan.

**Note from the author: **This is my first try for a Peter Pan fanfic. I like his pairing with Wendy. Aside from that, I like how he's able to fly and do tricks to make a great story with Captain Hook. Having that said, my commitment to this work is composed of me enjoying writing myself and this, giving readers smiles. Please tell me what you think of it. Reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading.

**A Peter Pan Fanfic**

**Peter Pan**

**In STOPPABLE TIME**

"By hook or by crook, next time I'll make sure to burry him alive!" Captain hook yelled at his sleeping crew as he hit the round metallic table with his hook.

"Ye—yes captain." Smith's trembling voice echoed.

Hook's ship floated in the raging river down the fall. Unnoticed by them all, the fat green crocodile who longs for his taste awaits at the very place where his feet will land the moment he decided to take a tour in the waterfall.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, its sound appears much of a flatter for Captain Hook's weak heart. "Smi-iii-iith!!!!!" He cried out as heard the tic-tac.

Surely, no one can rescue him from the friendly crocodile's sharp teeth.

"Hide me Smi-iii-iith!!!!!!!" he continuously pleads as he kept running around the poor old pirate.

"Pan takes his excuse to give me rest, shy don't this creeping crocodile nap for its own?"

"Pan never excuses himself Captain." Smith justified.

"Never the less, get me as far as I can from that monster!" He ordered with a hook.

"Yes captain." Old Smith carried his captain like a baby being cradled by his mother.

"Now, now, don't fear Captain." He taps him in the ass.

"Have some milk." He told him gently as he put a milk bottle to his mouth.

"See that, that's what you call gently you fool!" A pirate explained to his friend.

"I miss my mother."

"Me too."

"Me too!" And then the pirates all blurted out and cried for their satisfaction and longing to have a mother.

The almost sleeping captain heard their cried and commanded them to return to their positions.

"But don't you miss yours as well Captain?" One asked him with wiggly eyes.

"I-I-how can I miss my mother if I don't have one?" He yelled as he freed himself from Smith's gentle arms.

"Your mothers don't have anything to do with our works! Your mothers don't have anything to do with fairies! Your mothers don't have anything to do with Peter Pan!" He voiced out angrily especially when he yelled Peter Pan.

"Looking for me Captain?" teased a flying Peter with his pal, Tinker Bell. They flew their way around the ship and continued fighting one versus many with Hook's crew.

"Take this. And this!" He said calmly as if he's not fighting at all.

Hook tried to hit him himself and give him a one on one. But despite his age, he's just too much for him to handle. He almost fell on the crocodile's mouth as Pan held the tip of his coat preventing him to fall.

"You hungry my friend?" Pan murmured to the green animal with a wide opened mouth waiting to be fed.

"It's hungry Captain. Why don't I give it a meal?" He bluffed as he let go of Hook.

"Smiiiithhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled and begged and pleaded to him.

Peter Pan flew him aboard his ship and the disappointed crocodile finally took it's own course.

"You'll pay for this you Pan!" Hook shouted as he ran after his breathe. Smith immediately gave him a hand and the pirates were ordered to get Pan again but in the Captain's dismay, they were already too sleepy to deal with an unstoppable young boy.

"Let's go Tinker Bell. Wendy's waiting. I don't want to miss her cooking. Come on." He chatted with the fairy and left.

"Wendy's cooking?" The pirates murmured. Their mouth were all opened and that gave Captain Hook another plan to defeat Peter Pan.

"Say what do you think of making Pan's Wendy your new mother?"

"Wendy?"

"Wendy?" Another echoed.

"Yes that's great! Let's bring her here!"

"And then I'll be able to eat her cooking…" One said with his saliva flowing outside his mouth.

"Close that you fool!" Another yelled as he used his hand to shut his mouth. Then they fought. The argument continued as Captain Hook discussed his kidnapping plan to the remaining pirates.

"We'll capture Wendy!"

"Yes!"

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**

_The second star to the right shines in the night for you to tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true. The second star to the right shines with a light that's rare. And if it's Never Land you need, its light will lead you there._

PS: For the next chapters, please submit reviews! Thank you.


End file.
